efffandomcom-20200213-history
The Era of Changes
Return to:' [[EFF History#The Era of Changes (06/2010 --> 12/2010)|EFF History]] '' The Era of Change begins in a very turbulent time. Apophis slowly steps back, Ruxith team of designers betrays EFF, the biggest reformator in the clan so far- WildCat leaves and his place in the Council is taken by his student- Seraskus . The Turbulent Blow Era ends leaving many surprises, unfinished improvements, finally: disgusts and disappointments. It is hard to say something about this period, as related to the previous Era not much really happened (if the history should be about the wars and crisises...). The clan, as well as the Council, begin to regenerate its wounds after this stormy period, tired by the late events. Meanwhile many new ideas, which interested the members at the dawn of the previous Era, but were left unfinished, were just waiting to be reconsidered and introduced. In this time Seraskus, considered being the WildCat spirit's heir, joined the Council. Following the rapidly stopped winds of changes he restored most of them and showed big determination in bringing them to life. The incoming changes soon dominated the life of the current EFF. Important events during the era 'Restructuring of the ranks system' : '''Time: '''06/04/2010 - ''promo failture changes, Elite ranks,' '''17/07/2010 - ''ranks renaming, Adept rank : Description: 'Due to members requests, at the begining of June 2010 Council approved the following changes: *The wait period after failed promotion is promoting Councillor decision (So not necessarily 1 month;Back than only Councilors could promote). *Wait period for getting the Master (JM/SL) rank was lenghtened to 2 months *Elite ranks were created. : After introucing this small improvements one of the biggest and, at once, the most controversial projects was revived: changing the entire ranks system. Begun by WildCat (see: First rank reforming attempts ) tries of restructuration were taken up by Seraskus. However, his first tries were, again, unsuccesfull. Due to equal amount of "yes" and "no" votes the Council decided to leave the ranks not changed. : Seeing members' reactios and suggestions Seraskus made another try and, with the final agreement of the most of the Council the rank changes could be done. : '''Results: '''Old promotion rules have been fixed in fine. Most of the ranks got renamed to make the Jedi and Sith equivalens suit each other better. The Adept rank was created. This was the first and the last rank restructuration*. : '''Sources: ' : * www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=2166 * www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=2314 * www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=2399 : * Considering the changes in common ranks. Elite ranks have been modified several times later, but it happened before anyone reached any of those. JGM and SLD ranks have been later turned into the Order Leader ranks. ---- '''Jobs flood : Time: 27/05/2010- suggestions, 20/08/2010- realisation : Description: When the matter of the jobs (started in the previous Era by WildCat) returned, after few discussions and amendments the Council finally agreed and the full list of new jobs was announced. Those were: Film Crew , Historian, Wiki team, Designers, Fighters, Event Organizers, Roster Keepers,Trainers, Caretakers (see: Jobs ). All of them were warmly welcomed and members started willingly applying for them. Most of the appliants wished to take up multiple jobs. : However, soon it turned out that when the first enthusiasm has gone, most of those who have taken them up lost interest in them. The main problem was having noone to administrate and lead the newly created teams. Job lists remained full of members not knowing what to do next, and, in result- doing nothing at all. : Results: 'The job of Caretakers, which was the fist to be suggested and created, was a huge succes helping much in recruiting process and remaining usefull and helpfull to this day. : Other jobs, however, turned out to be either wrongly planned or badly administrated, and so the majority of them stopped working or turned into1 person keeping the work in case of jobs needed for the clan life: *'Film Crew collapsed when the following directors have been cancelling their projects because of the lack of time. *'Historin' job had been taken for few days by one member, but than was left alone being considered useless and remains not taken to this day. *'Wiki team '''members, although enthusiastic at first, backed off when they met up wth the first difficulties of wiki editing. *'Designers''' soon turned into a disorganised group of people knowing something about graphics, but not constituting a formation to rely on. *'Fighters' were working good at first. However, scince both of them- Fuzz and Devon- left the clan this job hasn't been revived. *'Event organisers' somehow work to this day, but the lack of organisation made them rather a group of individual members trying to throw up some event from time to time. *'Rooster keepers' job haven't been taken up by anyone. Seraskus, who created them, was keeping all of the rosters up to date untill the creation of Order Leaders , who care about them now. *'Trainers' job have been revived and closed many times already. Now it exists in the form of "Masters", but its efficiency is still a doubtful case. : After all, the entire project brought miserable effects. Creating the 5 Departments a year later gave some of them a leading Councilor to keep his eye on, but still most of the jobs have remained dead to this day. : Sources: : * www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=2099 * www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=2686 ---- 'Admin reformations' : Time: '''''the whole Era- new commands, '' : 02/10/2010 - ''Advisor, ''01/04/2011- Instructor Admin& banhammer, 19/04/2011- Elders'' : Description: During the Era of Changes many admin changes occured. : First of all over the time the Council was being given the acces to more advanced server commands. In this time Councilors were given many utility server commands along with merc and spawn*. Also the first vstrs were created. : At the begining of October 2010 a new rank was introduced: Advisor*A*. It was meant to be a way to let retired Councillors remain active on PD forum** to share their experience. At first, advisors had also the acces to Instructor level server admin (it was admin used by PDs than) and were allowed to promote member up to the 6th rank, however soon this privileges were removed. Soon the Advisor rank was followed by the rank of Veteran*V* for retired Predators. (See: '''Sources:' 1'') : At the begining of April 2011 retired admins (who have just lost their admin and promoting privileges) were given the instructor server admin with few basic commands, just to keep in touch with other admins on server. Councillors got acces to Council admin level and were given the ability to ban. Predators were given knight admin level and the ability to kick, ghost and force team. (See: Admin ranks, '''Sources:' 2''). : Finally in the middle of April 2011 the Advisor and Veteran ranks were removed. All Advisors and Veterans became so called Elders, which wasn't a rank but just a title. All Elders had acces to Instructor admin level, which was additionally given the acces to low punishment commands. (See: '''Sources:' 3'') : Results: '''Retired admin ranks were an efficient solution, as those who step down from admin positions could help the current Council***. However, the amount of members having acces to PD froum is one of the results of the Old Times Twilight crisis. Passing down the kick and ban abilities made our server more secure. The system of Elders worked suprisingly fine and is used (with small changes) up to now. : '''Sources: : * www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=3331 * www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=4358 * www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=4460 : See also: Privileges : * Until April 2011 Council used the Knight admin level. Before the Era of Changes it was very limited. The Council level of admin was reserved for Emperor. '' : ** ''The Predator Division forum, although made for PD, scince its creation serves as the Council forum. : *** Promoting and server admin privileges were reserved for C and PD then, so passing some of them onto retired admins was the only possible way of relieving the current Council which was getting slowly overwhelmed by duties and becoming less active. ---- 'The Old Times Twilight' : Time: (of crisis) 01/2011 --> 04/2011 : Description: Although full of energy and ideas, Seraskus turned out to work as an antibiotic. His big engagement resulted in backing off of the rest of the Council. The raising inactivity of the other Councillors made him at a time practically carrying the clan on his own. Than, when the rest of its members started getting more active again it turned out that the current Council is no more able to work. Endless discussions, pointless quarrels and a huge lack of efficiency made Fluffy, the High Councillor at this time, try to rearrange the current leading system. : This period brought many admin changes all of which turned out to be not working in long terms. The problem was lack of agreement and neverending discussions on each even pointless issue. : Finally Hidden, one of the current Predators, basing on the previously suggested ideas found a solution: The Council must be divided into 5 Departments, each of which will have a Leader having the absolute power over the area of his Department influence. This way the efficient decision-making organ will be provided and the futile discussions ended. : Results: Creating the 5 Departments , the Era of the Five begining : Sources: * www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=4299 * www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=4669 ---- 'Other imortant events during the Era' : 21/06/2010: First promoting privileges are given to non-admins. The "Council award" is created. This privileges were taken back and given to Promoters in the Era of the Five. Council award died as soon as it was created- it was never used. : 22/10/2010: Fighters (Fuzz, and soon Devon) leave EFF to join base teams. Scince than it was decided to avoid allowing members to set up base servers for EFF. It, after the Team Treachery, increased the bad reputation of basers in EFF. : Sources: : * www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=2280 * www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=3465 Category:History